Bullseye
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy flirts with Clint in her own special way, by comparing him to others.


This is similar to Question Existing and Wild One… it isn't as perverse or anything. But I thought it would be fun to write this and I think that these are conversations Clint and Darcy would have.

Own nothing.

* * *

"Whooh there Katniss, calm down this isn't the Hunger Games." Darcy joked as she watched Clint chowed down on his own make shift lunch. He glared at her, as Thor looked confused between them.

"Hunger Games? Is this a game where you see who can go without eating or who can eat the most?" Thor asked.

Darcy smiled and shook her head. "Ask Katniss over there, he's the tribute."

Thor looked even more confused as Clint's glared turned more to a look annoyance. "Call me Katniss one more time Lewis and I'll start referring to you as Peeta."

She laughed and shook her head. "I always felt I was more of a Gale than a Peeta…"

He snorted. "No, you're Peeta."

She smirked at him before stealing a bite of his sandwich. "Hmmm, now that's good bread." She joked before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

He glanced over his shoulder and sighed in annoyance when he saw Darcy sitting next to him in his perch. "What do you want now Lewis?"

"I was just wondering." She looked around from perch high above ground. He wondered if she was afraid of anything.

"About what?" He asked as he played with the switches on his bow.

"Do you like being so high up because you miss your Dragon Saphira?"

He glanced at her in confusion before snorting. "An Eragon joke? Is that the best you got?"

She smirked at him before winking. "You would have to buy me dinner first to see what I keep in my arsenal of snappy comebacks."

"It's a good thing I really don't care."

"Keep telling yourself that." She snorted as she leaned against the bars of the metal perch. "So was it scary flying on your Dragon the very first time. You must've pissed your pants."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Does Dr. Foster know that you're up here instead of in the lab?" He asked her.

"I told her that you were training me in combat today. I needed a break from the science."

"Be quiet then."

"Okay, I wouldn't want to upset your Dragon, she could be pretty scary." Darcy smirked, getting in the last laugh.

* * *

He walked into the community living quarters late one night to see Darcy curled up on the couch watching T.V. "What are you doing Lewis?"

"Watching the BBC version of Robin Hood."

He groaned and sat down next to her and watched the rest of the episode with her. "You like this crap?" He asked her.

"No. I like Lucas Armstrong. There's a difference. He was in Ghost Squad and this." She explained. They remained quiet as she played the next episode. "You should dress up as Robin Hood for Halloween." She stated.

He glared at her. "I am not fueling the fire by dressing up at Robin Hood."

She rolled her eyes and got up to make popcorn. "I think you would make a sexy Robin Hood." She disappeared into the kitchen and he could hear her making the popcorn. He turned his attention back to the T.V.

"Damn right I would." He muttered.

* * *

"Come on Susan I know you can do better than that!" Darcy shouted from the sidelines as Clint and Natasha sparred. Many of the other people in the gym looked at her confused but Clint choose to ignore her for the sake of not wanting Natasha throwing him on his ass.

He went for a punch, only for Natasha to grab his forearm and through him across the mat, ending the spar. He took deep breaths, calming his heart before taking Natasha's hand to get up. He stood and walked over to his water bottle. He could see Darcy talking to Natasha, laughing at something that was said.

He had no idea when the loud and quirky girl from New Mexico crawled underneath his skin. He had seen her a few times while he was station there during the whole Thor episode but now that she was here and always in his face, she was beginning to grow on him.

"What's up Susan?" She asked as she bounced over to him when her conversation with Natasha ended. "You got your ass handed to you."

"Susan?" He asked, gulping down his water.

"You know, from Chronicles of Narnia." She explained.

"So I'm a Princess?" He asked.

She snorted. "Susan's a Queen. Duh." She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "And A kick-ass archer." She checked her phone when she received a text. "Oops, got to go, Jane's freaking out again. Seeya Susan." She waved goodbye before jumping onto the elevator. He watched her leave before shaking his head. She was weird.

* * *

"Nice shot Legolas." He heard Darcy's voice through his comm. He smirked and shot another one.

"Twenty-four." He counted off.

"But who's counting?" Tony asked as he flew by. "Thirty-seven."

"This is a rake and shovel conversation. No hoes allowed." Darcy quipped towards Tony.

"Don't mind me with you're creepy little flirting, it doesn't bother me." Tony replied.

"Guys, we're trying to fight here, pay attention." Steve ordered through the comms. "Darcy please keep the communications quiet."

"Aye, aye Captain." She replied and Clint snorted.

"Nice going Frodo." Clint mocked as he shot another arrow.

"Come back safely my_ Precious_." She joked before going quiet. Clint smirked and finished on his end before moving to another building to get a better angle.

* * *

"About time you got here." Darcy growled, glaring at him. She had gotten kidnapped three days before hand and the Avengers came and rescued her. HYDRA was using her for leverage, which only pissed the team off. Now Clint knelt in front of her, cutting the ropes around her ankles and wrists. "Geez Link did you stop to get drunk at a tavern with some bar wench?"

He snorted and helped her up. "You know that you're the only princess for me Zelda."

She broke out into a smirk and he held her hand, walking out of the room. Most of the hallways were cleared of people, so they made it to the helicopter without too much trouble. Clint had to shoot a few people but the rest of the Avengers handled everything as they made their own way back to the copter. Darcy sat down and rubbed her wrists, they were raw from the ropes and she was tired.

"Glad to see that you're okay Darcy." Steve stated as they lift off the ground, becoming airborne.

"Meet too, luckily Link came and saved me." Darcy opened her eyes and smiled at Steve.

"Who is this Link that saved you?" Thor asked. "I thought fellow warrior Hawkeye went to your aide?"

Darcy laughed lightly as Clint snorted from the cockpit. "I did." He shouted back. "I saved the princess."

* * *

"Make anyone fall in love lately?" Darcy asked as sat down next to him.

He looked up from cleaning and maintaining his bow with an arched brow. "Cupid? Really?"

She shrugged. "It's not really my best."

He gave a slight nod before going back to cleaning his bow.

"So, have you ever shot yourself with your own bow?" She asked.

He snorted. "With what? My arrows of love?"

"Hey, ever Cupid fell in love." She replied. "He found someone who didn't care about looks, but about who he really was."

Clint stopped cleaning and looked at her. "What are you saying Darcy?"

She shrugged. "Come on God of Love, figure it out." She winked and got up and left the room.

* * *

Clint sat down in front of his lap top and went to Google. He had started to get curious, some of the things Darcy called him made sense, others, not so much. He typed in all the names and hit enter. The page loaded quickly and he smirked. They were all famous fictional archers. He sat back in his chair and stretched. Their conversations made more sense to him now, she was sly, slipping underneath his skin.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on her name.

_'I'll pick you at 8 tomorrow for dinner.'_

_ - C_

_' About time, I was wondering if you were ever going to hit the bullseye.'_

_ - D_


End file.
